


only time will tell

by mazabm



Series: Mary is sick of this weird shit [4]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, SPOILERS FOR KFAM 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazabm/pseuds/mazabm
Summary: MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR KFAM 100Mary is so tired.Direct response, in the aftermath of KFAM 100, Mary, Tim, TroyOnly thing any of these stories in this series have in common is that they all happen in the same google document.  It is a stand alone.
Relationships: Mary Jensen/Tim Jensen
Series: Mary is sick of this weird shit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549366
Kudos: 22





	only time will tell

**Author's Note:**

> Mary 4 was supposed to be about Mary and Dwayne but um... huh

Troy leaps up from the chair when she enters, puts his hands out as if it will stop her. 

He has bandages on his arms and his head and his uniform is dirty and ripped, there is dried blood on his face. Mary doesn’t care.

“Mary,” he starts.

“I told you!” And she is snarling, her teeth bared and Troy stands there like a tree and does not flinch or move.

“I know,” He says. “And I am so sorry.” It’s pathetic. She’s being mean. Being angry. Katie is at home with her kids and she is here and, “He wanted to call you himself.” Troy says.

“When?” She snaps. “While he’s in surgery? While they’re not even sure if they can put his legs back together?”

He shakes his head. “I didn’t,” He pauses, swallows. “I didn’t want you to find out this way.” 

She wonders, if he had died would Troy have called her? If Tim has stubbornly said “I’m okay” and they had believed him and then he bled to death from the metal suit puncturing his lungs. If Lily hadn’t said to Sammy, we have to tell her, would she have been too late? Would she have had to bury him? Would she have had to lose him one last time?

“I told him it was a bad idea!” And she is yelling and the emergency room of Big Pines is not empty, it’s late, almost dawn and there are tears flying down her face. “I told him, and he,” and she is breaking down, sobbing, falling and Troy quicker than a flash, pulls her into his arms even as she tries to get away, holding her tight. He smells like blood and sweat and _Tim_ , and she can’t take it. 

But here’s the thing about country boys, they give the best hugs.

“I can’t lose him.” She says, softer than a whisper, aching and full of pain. “I can’t, not now.” 

“I know,” Troy says. “I just didn’t know what to do.” She knows, had these conversations over and over again with Tim. She knows that everything happening in their little town is new and intimidating and everyone has to do something. 

‘She brought Tim back,’ she wants to scream, She painted the sky in rainbow lights, she lost him! Hasn’t she done enough? Hasn’t her family been through enough pain? 

“I’m sorry,” Troy says again, rubbing her back as she shakes. It is inadequate, but it helps. The same way Sammy calling her, his voice shaking, apologizing over and over again for his sister, promising to be there as soon as he can, helped.

Before Sammy hung up, he said, “Mary, it was Jack,” and his voice cracked. “It was him.” And she knew that he needed her, that this town needed her.

“It’s going to be okay,” Troy says again, and it is more for him than it is her. She clutches him tighter. 

“Mary, I got here as soon as I could.” And Dwayne is dressed in all black like The Dark he is but it’s loose clothing and he has the most terrified expression on his face, his eyes wide with fear and panic.

She pulls him in; the man going tight and tense, Troy stepping back to make space. She just hugs him, afraid if she lets him go, she will say something she regrets. 

Heroes, she wants to snarl, how dare they think they could be heroes? But she doesn’t say that and Dwayne just returns the hug, breaking the tension in his own shoulders to make her feel better. 

“What’s the story?” He says when she lets him go, pretends not to notice her wiping her face. She pretends not to notice the swipe of his own hand across his face. 

Troy fills him in, says the same words Katie had spilled into the phone to her, sounding guilty as sin. 

“Mary,” The woman had said. “It will be okay, it is always darkest before the light.” 

It was a stale idiom, something that had made her want to rip her own hair out coming from the kind well-meaning officer. 

Now, as she sees the light of dawn creeping through the front windows of the hospital, sees Troy and Dwayne speaking to each other in hushed tones, seriousness written into their every bone. Thinks about her Tim, in surgery for another few hours, thinks about how best-case scenario, she’ll have to help him learn to walk again and the worst-case scenario is that the doctor comes out and he says, 

She can’t think like that, not now. Now while her babies sleep at home not knowing they’re so close to losing their daddy. Not while every time she thinks of his blue eyes, she goes insane. She can’t think about that now, refuses to.

Instead, she takes hold of Troy and Dwayne’s arms, maneuvers them back into their seats on either side of her in this dull, white emergency room. She takes a deep breath; they copy her. They are young, younger than her and right now, they are silent; they are patient, waiting for her. And finally, she speaks.

She says, “Tell me everything. I want to know what Tim was doing,” She pauses. “Then tell me how I can help.” 

There is a beat, and then Troy and Dwayne talk, she listens.

**Author's Note:**

> Tim is going to be okay! Okay??? Okay???


End file.
